


Playing House

by RedLlamas



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: (george lopez voice) I know huh?!, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Lactation, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Overstimulation, Pregnancy Kink, Shane POV, there's also romance n kissing in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Ryan is horny, and he wants Shane to do something about it.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Playing House

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Aly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtaken) for beta'ing!!!

Shane’s idly scrolling through Tumblr, leaving likes on the pretty pictures of landscapes, reblogging funny text posts that make him smile. He keeps shifting his gaze up at Ryan, who’s been stomping around their apartment for a good half hour already. He looks frustrated, and in need of letting off steam. Shane knows he hasn’t been on the court for some time, and considers calling Steven to set up a playdate for them, but Ryan comes back to the room, and huffs, putting his hands on his hips.

Shane looks back at his screen, where a group of guys are dancing very interestingly in what seems to be an abandoned parking lot. He considers putting on the sound, but he feels Ryan nearing him, so he just scrolls on by.

Ryan sits on the armrest, where Shane’s feet are, and sighs. Shane lifts an eyebrow, and marks a pornbot’s message as spam.

Ryan seems to want attention, because he starts crawling over Shane onto his lap. Shane lifts his arms when he feels Ryan nudging them with his head, and lays them down on his shoulders when Ryan finally gets comfortable, laying his head on Shane’s chest. He presses a kiss on him.

“I’m horny,” he announces, and Shane snorts. Another like and reblog for genderfluidsokka.

“That’s not my problem,” he says. Ryan whines at him, and he grins. He moves his phone away to run his hand through Ryan’s hair, slightly catching on his curls.

“Yes it is,” Ryan says. He grinds his hard-on against Shane’s hip, and groans at the friction. Shane gets excited at that, and stills his hand in Ryan’s hair.

“You should ask nicely, then.”

Ryan keeps grinding against Shane’s hip, but lifts his head up to show him how he bites his lip and asks, “Mommy, can you please let me fuck you?”

Shane’s cheeks pinken, but he nods and drags his hand down to caress Ryan’s cheek, thumb dipping into his mouth for him to suck. “Of course, baby,” he says.

Ryan grins at him, and gives his thumb one last suck before getting off him and taking Shane with him. They quickly divest themselves of their clothes as they make their way to their bedroom, kissing their way onto the bed. Ryan quickly fetches the lube from the drawer, leaning over Shane as he does. Shane kisses any part of his skin he can reach, thumbs kneading into the solid muscle of his ass, making Ryan huff as he comes back down over him. They kiss again, a sweet prelude to their upcoming activities.

Ryan lets up from Shane’s lips, kissing his jaw, down the slope of his neck, onto his chest. Shane lets him have his fun, laying down against the pillows comfortably. He spreads his legs as Ryan nears his hardening cock, sighing contentedly as Ryan gets his mouth over his head, eagerly swirling his tongue over it as he pumps the rest of his dick in his hand. Shane slowly rolls his hips into Ryan’s mouth, breath hitching as he feels Ryan start fondling his balls, massaging them, rolling them in his hands.

“God, you’re such a good boy, such a good boy for mommy,” Shane says. Ryan hums around him, and it sends an electric shock up Shane’s spine. Ryan takes as much of him as he can, and he hollows out his cheeks as he does, making Shane curl his toes into the sheets. Ryan lets up quickly, much to Shane’s dismay, but when he hears the lube bottle getting uncapped, his worries are assuaged. He opens his eyes to see Ryan slicking his fingers up, and when Ryan meets his gaze, he smiles at him. Ryan presses a kiss to his hip before sliding a finger into his hole, and Shane closes his eyes again.

Ryan gently moves his finger in and out of him, adding a second, and Shane gasps at it. Ryan curls his fingers in, running them up against Shane’s walls, and Shane throws his head back at the sensation, hands grasping at the sheets.

“Does mommy like it?” Ryan asks, and he sounds so genuine that it hurts Shane’s heart.

“Yes, of  _ course _ mommy likes it,” Shane says, feeling the words being wrenched from his chest. “She loves it, she loves it so much, baby boy, she loves you so much, so much,” he trails off as he feels Ryan scissoring his fingers, pulling them out, dragging against his inner walls. Ryan presses a kiss to his head one last time before trailing kisses down his shaft, over his balls, and onto his hole. He takes his fingers out and substitutes them with his tongue, licking over the rim, gently dipping his tongue in, giving an experimental swirl. He brings a hand to rest on Shane’s hip, turning him a bit so that he can dip his head comfortably between his legs, bringing one to lay above him.

Shane clutches to the sheets as Ryan eats him out, mouthing hotly against his flesh, burying himself in him. Ryan grabs hold of his dick again, and jerks him in time with his sucking, the pull of his hand and the push of his tongue making Shane’s head spin. He can barely breathe, each breath becoming a gasp. He’s leaking so much precum, Ryan’s thumb using it to better grasp at his head. He’s so close, so close with Ryan treating him like this, and sure enough, it only takes the swirling of his rim to push him over the edge.

Shane’s entire body shakes as he cums, all over Ryan’s hand. He rocks into Ryan’s mouth, body curling into itself. He lets out a cry, riding out his climax. He reaches down to pat Ryan’s head, runs his fingers through his hair, or something, do something to reward him for this, but Ryan doesn’t move his head from his hole. Instead, Shane feels as he kisses his puckered rim, then shifting so that he kisses his perineum.

“Baby?” Shane asks, voice soft. His hand listed against his hip.

“Your pussy is so good, you taste so good,” Ryan says into his skin. He hasn’t taken his hand away from Shane’s cock, and he’s gently running his fingers up along its length, sending electric shocks up Shane’s spine.

“I wanna be good for you, too, honey,” Shane says.

“You’re always good to me,” Ryan whispers, and Shane smiles. He opens his mouth to reply, but Ryan licks his taint once, twice, and then he’s sucking on the skin, and it’s hurting, it hurts. He brings his hand down to cup Shane’s balls, and Shane kinda loses his mind. Ryan’s hair is now tickling the inside of his thigh, and the sensations are starting to feel like a lot.

“Uh huh?” Shane tries. His dick feels so sensitive, and Ryan’s fingers pressing right against his prostate, and he’s still not done doing whatever it is that he’s doing,  _ fuck _ –

“Always, mommy,” Ryan says after what feels like an eternity. He kisses up Shane’s sides to his neck.

Shane huffs a laugh. He shifts his position to bring his hips down, wincing as the pain of it overwhelms other pleasant sensations. He reaches between his legs to try to assuage it, but only manages to strengthen it.

“Ryan,” he starts, “Did you leave a hickey here?”

Ryan licks up to his ear, and bites his earlobe. “Yes ma’am,” he admits.

“Okay,” Shane murmurs. He can feel Ryan’s hard dick against his ass, so he licks his lips, grinds against Ryan, and asks, “How do you want mommy to take care of you, baby?”

Ryan laughs into his skin, leaning up so that he can press his dick against the cleft of his ass, rolling his hips so that his dick grazes his hole  _ just _ this close.

“I wanna fuck you, mommy,” Ryan whispers above him.

“‘I wanna fuck you, mommy,’ what?” Shane reminds him.

“I wanna fuck you, mommy, please,” Ryan corrects. Shane shifts his weight onto his elbows, spreading his legs for him. Ryan presses kisses onto the back of his neck, hand scrambling for the lube. Shane hears it being uncapped, and shakes his ass for Ryan.

It seems that the search for lube had been for naught, for when Ryan finally entered him, it was still a drastic change to his fingers. Shane groans into the pillow, pushing back against Ryan, dick slowly stirring back to life as Ryan fills him up, inch by inch.

Ryan lets out a moan when he finally bottoms out in him, cock warm and hard inside Shane’s ass. Shane squeezes around him, and his dick gives a twitch. He slowly rolls his hips out, leaving just the tip of his dick inside Shane, the rim of his head pushing against the ring of muscle around it. Ryan slowly slides back in, and he gasps at the sensation.

“You’re so tight.” He gets up from Shane, and holds onto his hips, using them as leverage as he starts fucking into him earnestly. The sound of their skin slapping against each other is only drowned out by Shane’s loud mewls, still sensitive after his first orgasm. His face burns from the feeling of Ryan’s cock fucking into him, his balls hitting his still sore taint. He moves his hips in time to Ryan’s thrusts, wanting more of him, more of his cock, wants him to nut inside him and paint his walls with his seed.

“Just for you, darling,” he manages to say. He feels Ryan laugh above him, feels how his strong hand comes down between his shoulder blades and pushes him down, down, down, into the bedding, as far as he can. Shane shifts his knees further apart to help, and when he does, Ryan fucks up into him, and grazes his prostate. Shane quivers with excitement, brow furrowed in gentle pain.

“Fuck, boy,” he breathes out, toes curling as the familiar heat settles low in his abdomen. Ryan whines above him, hips stuttering. He gives a small shout as he finally cums, burying himself deep within Shane. They move together as Ryan rides out his orgasm, nuzzling into Shane’s neck, holding him close. Shane’s heart tightens at the gesture, and especially so when Ryan presses kisses all over where he can reach.

Reaching the nadir of his climax, Ryan props himself on an arm above Shane, reaching with his other hand to Shane’s underside. He runs his hands down from his chest to his stomach, splaying his fingers to be able to touch his skin. When he reaches Shane’s crotch, he grabs hold of his heavy cock and jerks him off, grinning against his skin when he hears Shane cry out at his touch.

Shane’s left lightheaded when he cums again, flapping his feet against the bed, Ryan’s name dripping from his lips. He fucks against him which doesn’t let up the pressure he placed upon his dick. Ryan nuzzles him as he finally settles down again, a mass of soft limbs pressed against Shane’s back.

Shane’s breathing heavily, thinks his heart is gonna burst out of his chest. He wants to turn around, kiss Ryan slowly and deeply, wants to hug him close, and feel his hot flesh against his own, congratulate his boy on making mommy have the best nuts she’s had in a long while.

What stops him from doing that is Ryan himself, who hasn’t gotten off of him yet, nor has his dick slipped out of his ass. Now that Shane’s paying attention to the physical plane again, he realizes that Ryan is actually still hard, and still nestled deep within him.

He moans at that. He arches his back to slightly slip Ryan out of him, but all it does is agitate his asshole some more, and let him confirm that Ryan’s cock is still definitively hard.

“Ryan,” Shane begins in an admonishing tone.

“Mommy,” Ryan starts. He manages to sound bashful. Hell, he probably is. “Mommy, I’m still, I’m still hard.”

“I know, baby, I know.” He turns his head so that he can kiss Ryan’s wrist.

Ryan lets go of his dick, and slowly slides out of him. He still hovers over Shane, though. He nuzzles his face into Shane’s hair, nosing the strands, breathing him in, kissing his head.

“Do you want me to do something for you, dear?” Shane asks. He lowers his hips so that he’s finally stretched out on the bed.

“Yeah, actually,” Ryan says. He waits until Shane shifts so that he can look at him, and continues, “Could you sit on my dick? Please, mommy?”

“Really?” Shane asks. He thinks of how Ryan’d be able to hit his P-spot again in that position, or how Ryan would continuously be in contact with his taint. His face burns at the phantom sensations on his body, and he’s surprised to realize that he’s not entirely opposed to the idea.

“Yes, please! I promise I’ll be good, I’ll be so good, I’ll treat you right, I won’t misbehave,” Ryan promises, words spilling out of his lips quickly, as if he’s scared Shane would deny him anything.

Shane nods. “Yes, yes, of course,” he answers, already shifting out from under Ryan. Ryan smiles brightly at him, and helps him move. Their bodies move in tandem as they switch positions, Ryan laying with his head against the pillows, and Shane slowly moving above him. He kneels over Ryan’s dick, and Ryan belatedly reaches for their lube to slick himself back up, squeezing some dollops more in order to stick his fingers back up inside of Shane, biting his lip when he finds that Shane has opened up easier for him.

“I’ve got you so loose,” he whispers in awe. He pushes in a third finger, and breathes heavier at seeing Shane react to it, licking his lips at the sight. Shane rocks himself on Ryan’s fingers, feels his dick twitch in interest again.

“Is that okay?” Shane asks.

“Of course it is!” Ryan is quick to answer, sitting up so that he can cradle Shane in his arms. Shane wraps his arms around his shoulders, and presses their foreheads together. “Everything about you is okay, I love everything about you, your body, your personality, your laugh,” Ryan continues, pressing a kiss to different spots on Shane’s chest. He lays his chin on his chest, and rubs his back. “You never do anything wrong.”

Shane ruefully smiles at him, running a hand over his cheek. “You’re so sweet to me, how did I ever deserve you?”

Ryan grins at him and presses their lips together. “You having a tight pussy might’ve had something to do with it.”

“ _ Ryan! _ ” Shane reproves, giggling despite himself. They laugh together, forgetting their play for a moment. Ryan lets up first, leaning back from Shane to try to focus again. Shane takes a breath, shifts so that he lines himself with Ryan’s cock again.

“Is that why you’ve been fucking me hard all night? Cuz of my tight pussy?” Shane asks, getting back into their mood. He sits down a bit, letting the head of Ryan’s dick press against his hole. Ryan’s eyes flutter shut, humming as he tries to cock his hips up into Shane’s. Shane sits down on him some more, but the burn of his dick against his sore hole is a lot, and he whimpers.

Ryan reaches to grab his hands, and Shane braces himself against them as he slowly takes Ryan’s cock inside, letting out a cry when he bottoms out. Ryan’s thumbs rub against his purlicues.

“Are you okay?” Ryan asks.

Shane nods, bites his lip as he slowly lifts up from Ryan’s cock. “Mommy’s pussy aches, is all,” he explains.

“I’m sorry, mommy,” Ryan says, and Shane opens his eyes to look at him. Ryan brings his hands to his lips, kisses his knuckles. Shane wants to smile at his gentle touches, but he can only grimace as he shifts, his perineum pulsing with soreness.

“You’ve been fucking me really hard, baby, why? Do you want to hurt me?” he asks.

“No, never! Of course not!” Ryan says. “I just wanna fill you up, darling, make sure you know who’s your good boy.” He digs his heels into the bed and rocks up into Shane, gently fucking him.

“Does my good boy wanna be a daddy?” Shane asks, and Ryan’s dick twitches inside him. When he opens his eyes, Ryan’s face is flush, breath coming fast. Shane’s spine lights up at the sudden knowledge. He lets go of Ryan’s hands to get a hold of the comforter, making the effort to fuck himself on Ryan’s cock. He can just about handle the ache, suddenly feeling like Ryan’s even bigger than he really is.

“Ryan, look at me,” he demands. Ryan, ever the good boy, does as told. He grips Shane’s hips, hard enough to leave bruises they’re sure to admire tomorrow.

“Do you want to make me a real mommy?”

Ryan’s eyes are  _ so _ dark. Shane is suddenly very hungry. Ryan gulps, and nods.

“Fuck, yeah, yeah, yeah I wanna make you a mommy, I wanna be a daddy,  _ fuck _ Shane, I wanna knock you up so bad,” Ryan whines, rocking up into Shane quicker, his movements making the bedsprings creak. Shane does his best to match him, their flesh smacking against each other getting louder in the room.

“Then cum in me again, daddy,” Shane pleads, and Ryan practically howls at that. His hold on Shane’s hips tightens, and he fucks up into him in earnest, hips stuttering as they ascend. His cock burns Shane at every reentry, and his balls keep hitting against Shane’s taint, making him cry out in pain. His chest heaves, and he’s babbling lovesick nonsense, sure that Ryan would tease him for it at any other time, but all Ryan does is look at him like he brought down the moon for him, and it hurts his heart  _ so _ much.

“I love you,” Shane whispers, and Ryan smiles so gently at him.

“I love you too,” Ryan says, in that same hushed tone. He lets up somewhat on Shane, sits up so that he can kiss up Shane’s stomach to his chest again, wrapping his arms around Shane’s waist. Shane kisses his forehead, nuzzles his hair, and suddenly gasps at the sensation of Ryan’s lips over his nipple.

Ryan laps at it, giving it slow, easy strokes. Shane’s aren’t as sensitive as Ryan’s, but it still feels good, and Shane arches into Ryan's mouth. Ryan presses kiss all over his chest, bringing a hand to squeeze his other nipple, then splaying his hand to grab at his tit. Ryan squeezes him, holds him in place as he drags his cock inside of him.

" _ Fuck, _ daddy, you feel so good, you feel so good," Shane rambles. The push and pull of Ryan on him and in him is intoxicating, makes his head spin. He's vaguely aware that his dick is leaking again, and tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Heat pools in his tummy, and he lets a few tears fall, suddenly scared of the pain his orgasm will cause him.

"You feel so good on me, mommy," Ryan responds, because of course he does. He grabs at Shane's ass, pulling him hard, mouth never leaving his chest, alternating between kissing it or licking it. Ryan starts sucking on one of his nipples, and that really makes Shane's body overheat uncomfortably, the pleasure sending electric shocks through his body.

Shane fucks back on Ryan's cock, desperate to finally get release, again. High needy sighs fall from his open mouth, holding Ryan close to him, whispering his name over and over as he nears the precipice. Ryan smacks his ass once, twice, before sliding his hand around Shane's front to finally,  _ finally _ , squeeze his neglected dick, holding firmly as he pumps his fist over it.

Shane finally comes with a cry when Ryan starts thumbing his slit, thighs trembling as he sits back down on Ryan. Chills run up his spine, and he lets his tears fall freely now. He can only feebly hold onto Ryan's shoulders as he finds his own orgasm after a few more thrusts. He groans against Shane's skin, and sucks on his breastbone, leaving another hickey.

Shane's trembling, and softly crying. Ryan rubs his hand on his back, pressing a kiss to his skin. "There, there," he whispers.

They stay like that for a bit, with Shane trying to calm down from his latest orgasm, sitting on Ryan still, and Ryan smoothing a loving hand over his skin, holding him gently, whispering sweet nothings.

Once Shane has his beating heart under control, he tries to get up from Ryan, leaning up to look at him again, and press their foreheads together.

“You okay?” Ryan asks.

“Mhmm.” He brings a hand to run through Ryan’s sweaty hair, brushing it away from his face. Ryan closes his eyes at the gesture, breathing a little easier himself. Shane kneels up, intent on getting off of Ryan, but stops. His heart beats faster once more, and his hole burns.

Ryan’s still hard.

“Oh my God, Ryan,” he breathes out. Ryan wheezes.

“What is it, dear?”

“You’re still hard?! Even after all we’ve done?” Shane asks, gasping as he moves around. Ryan’s still buried deep inside him, and his head grazes Shane’s prostate as he shifts, making him cry.

“Yes… Shane?” Ryan begins. He grabs a hold of Shane, and moves them around so that Shane can finally lay back down on the bed. As he does, he slips his dick out of him, holding himself above him. Cum starts leaking out of Shane’s hole, and he curls his toes at the sensation, not uncomfortable exactly, but certainly something.

“Yeah?” he says, hands flexing open and closed. He’s entirely limp, he’s not gonna get out of bed for a good long while.

Ryan bumps their noses together, and nuzzles his cheek, pressing a kiss to his scruff. Shane hums at him, but Ryan keeps kissing him, over his jaw, down his neck. He continues, lower and lower, following a line down his body, up until his soft dick. Shane whines above him, and Ryan smiles sweetly at him before pressing a kiss to the joint between thigh and crotch, opening his mouth to suck on the juncture. Shane gasps, arching his back despite himself. Everything between his legs hurts.

Ryan grabs his soft dick, and Shane inhales sharply. Ryan glances up at him, and gently licks the head, pays special attention to the slit, laving it greedily, like a thirsting man. He closes his mouth over the head, pushing Shane’s dick into his mouth, licks around its shaft as best as he can. All the while, Shane cries out, feeling entirely overwhelmed, his spent dick twitching in Ryan’s mouth as he slowly (and incredibly) brings it back to life, one lick at a time. He brings a hand down to swat uselessly at Ryan’s head, crying out his name. Ryan presses his free hand against Shane’s thigh and moves him to spread his legs more.

“Ryan! Stop, stop, it’s too much, it’s too much,” Shane pleads, feeling awash with heat. His hole puckers, and cum keeps trickling out of him, and he’s sweating so much on top of his burning skin. He clenches around the air, feeling pleasure painfully coiling at the base of his spine again, and he can’t, he just can’t, he can’t do it again.

“Daddy wants to fuck you one more time, baby, just one more time,” Ryan says as he pulls off Shane’s cock. He keeps jerking him back to life, thumb pressing against the vein on the underside. Shane’s slowly losing his mind as his blood reroutes back to his nethers. He’s gonna die here.

“But it hurts, it hurts so much, my pussy hurts so much,” Shane whines.

“Do you want me to kiss it better?” Ryan asks, leaning up and reaching for the forgotten bottle. He squeezes some more lube out, excitedly slathering his dick again, happy to be fit to fuck Shane again.

“No, no, you’re gonna make me lose my mind if you do,” Shane answers breathily. His cheeks and his neck are hot to the touch, he’s feverish with want and pleasure.

“I don’t want you to lose your mind, baby,” Ryan says, kissing Shane’s stomach as he slips a slick finger inside Shane’s hole, pressing against the rim as he does, and grins when he hears Shane groan, feels him thrash feebly. “I just wanna rock your world.”

Shane makes frustrated noises at him, spreading his legs for him. Ryan reaches around him and slaps his ass, and that gets Shane to calm down somewhat.

“Good girl,” Ryan says, and Shane’s skin raises up goosebumps.

“I want daddy to be happy, too,” Shane says shyly. Ryan adds another finger. He leans down over Shane and holds his cheek, thumbing the crest. Shane opens his eyes to look at him, into his dark brown eyes, and makes soft noises as Ryan kisses him once more, sweet in the way he moves against him. Ryan’s tummy grazes his dick, and he finds himself fully hard once more.

“Fuck,” he whispers. Ryan shifts on the bed so that he can line up his dick with Shane’s hole, and eases himself in, holding onto Shane’s hip as he bottoms out. Shane’s slowly breathing, and Ryan groans above him.

“How you doing, baby?” Ryan asks.

“My pussy hurts so much,” Shane replies. His hole feels sore despite the lube, he feels overspent, overstimulated. Fuck, it’s a lot, it’s too much. He thought he’d calmed down a bit, but the girth of Ryan in him, spreading him open again, it’s lighting him up once more. He’s buzzing all over, from where he’s connected to Ryan, from the crown of his head down to the tips of his toes.

Ryan leans down, holds himself up on his elbows, and gently pulls his hips out of Shane only to slip back in. The drag of his cock against his hole makes Shane start crying again, the sting of their skin feeling so much, too much, it’s all happening, and he’s so weak.

He pushes against Ryan’s shoulder, wanting room to breathe, but Ryan’s towering over him, so close, making him feel small, making him feel used and abused, and so so good, way too good. Whatever’s left of his brain finally makes the connection between the agony and the ecstasy, and he whines as Ryan cants his hips into him. He tries to move his legs, but he can’t.

“Daddy, Ry baby, I can’t, I can’t,” he babbles. Ryan presses a kiss to his neck, and shifts so that he can hold onto Shane’s thighs, takes advantage and moves his legs over his shoulders, and fucks back into him. Shane tries to grip at the sheets, head thrown back on the sweat-soaked pillows. Ryan’s hitting his taint, his prostate, his hips are sore but now his thighs are being pressed against his chest, and he’s sweaty all over. His dick is leaking precum. The pleasure’s building in waves, increasing with every slap of skin that fills the room, ever ytime Ryan fucks into him. The signs of his oncoming orgasm wash over him, his spine tingling, stomach clenching, and his tears are hot as they roll down his temples, desperately scared at the pain that’ll be sure to wrack him when it finally comes.

“Ryan, I can’t, I can’t cum again, it’s too much, this is too much, stop, just stop it now, please make it stop,” he sobs out.

Ryan cries at that, and presses a kiss to his lips again. “No, no, baby girl, you can do it, I know you can. Just one more time, yeah, mommy?”

Shane looks at him with wide worried eyes, and Ryan nods. He brings a hand to press against Shane’s heart, feels its jackrabbit beat, and rubs his skin, sliding it down to his nipple to squeeze. Shane gasps, and he’s vaguely conscious of the fact that he feels his nipple starting to leak. The other one feels wet as well when he brings a hand to touch his chest. Ryan sees this, and makes a pained noise before pressing his lips to them, licking up the milk that’s budding out of Shane’s nipples.

“I promise, just one more time, and that’ll be it,” he promises as he resurfaces. His lips are smeared in white, and when Shane reaches to wipe it off, Ryan’s tongue comes out and catches his finger, licking up whatever he can. He reaches up to wipe the tears from Shane's eyes. "Don't cry, I just want you to feel good, like how you make me feel good."

"But I  _ do _ feel good, I feel too good, that's the problem," Shane whispers. He runs a hand through Ryan's hair. Ryan lowers his head once more, suckling Shane's tits again. He feels lightheaded at the sensation. "Just one more time?"

"One more time, I swear," Ryan says.

"Okay."

Ryan smiles at him, and that makes all the pain worth it just to see him like this. Ryan kisses him, and he can taste his milk on Ryan's lips, its sweetness surprising him.

Ryan pushes forward again, and Shane bites back a cry. When Ryan stills, he whispers, “Keep going,” and Ryan does. He drags his cock in and out of Shane, guiding himself by Shane’s whimpers, slowly but surely picking up the pace until he’s slapping their flesh together again. Shane’s so far gone he can barely make any noise, just small cries and whines. He pulls at the sheets, tries to push back against Ryan, and finds he can’t, but his dear daddy presses kisses over his face, hand coming to hold onto his thigh as he fucks into him.

Ryan groans above him, lost in the feeling as he keeps chasing his own orgasm down. Shane’s sure Ryan’s splitting him open with every upstroke, slowly making him fall apart. Shane quivers at the sounds Ryan’s making, open-mouthed moans and sharp gasps as he pistons into Shane, and he sounds  _ so _ close to the finish line, thank God. The thought of their entire time here feeling like Le Mans, a true testimony to endurance, flits through Shane’s mind, and he holds back a laugh, certain that it’d just cause him more pain. He lets out a breathy gasp instead, seeing as how Ryan’s been grazing his prostate repeatedly again. They’re both nearing the end, and Ryan’s strokes have become erratic now, trying to find release any way he can. One of Shane’s legs slips off his shoulders, and he grips onto his hips, sweat rolling off his furrowed brow.

He looks at Shane, and says, “Look at me.”

Shane blinks a few times before focusing his gaze on Ryan. They share a smile before Ryan gasps and stutters his hips into Shane, pressing himself against him as he finally,  _ finally _ , cums for the fourth time tonight. The excitement of that pushes Shane over the edge, and he cums with a sob, back arching on the bed. Everything hurts.

They stay together for a hot minute, both trying to get their breaths back, get their hearts back to normal. Shane presses a kiss to Ryan’s shoulder, and Ryan presses one to his neck. Shane hugs him, and traces circles and lines on his back, sweat clinging to his fingers. Ryan lets him for a moment, before inhaling and lumbering back onto his elbows, flashing him a smile before finally slipping out of him. The loss of his cock makes Shane whine, and he closes his knees around Ryan as even more cum leaks from him. Ryan presses a kiss to his nose before climbing off the bed on unsteady feet. Shane smiles at him as he slowly stretches, grimacing at the general soreness in his body.

Ryan makes his way to the bathroom, and soon enough, the sound of the shower enters the room. Shane rolls onto his side, body aching into the shape. Ryan gently pads back in, sits on the bed, and makes Shane dip towards him. He runs a hand softly through his hair.

“Come on, big guy, let’s get clean,” he whispers, and Shane whines at him.

“No way, I can barely walk, and I nearly died tonight,” Shane explains. Ryan laughs at that.

“This is all your fault, Ryan,” Shane continues, “You railed mommy so hard, she can barely stand up. What if I can never get up from this bed again, daddy, hmm?”

Ryan wheezes at him, and pushes his hand against Shane’s face, which he feebly swats away. He stands up, grabs hold of Shane’s hands, and starts pulling him to the edge of the bed. Shane harrumphs in disgust.

“I wanna change the sheets, man, can’t have mommy sleeping on soiled ones, especially not after she was so nice to me today,” Ryan says. He has half of Shane off the bed, supported under his armpits, and Shane looks up at him and huffs, but eventually smiles. Ryan sets him gently on the ground, and Shane lets the rest of himself fall into a heap on the floor. He rolls onto his front, and gets up on all fours, taking Ryan’s hand and letting himself be led to the water. Ryan is so good to him.

Ryan kisses him again as he finally steps into the shower, and walks away to change the sheets. Shane sighs as he stands under the cool water spray, feels how Ryan’s cum slides down his thighs. He looks down at his chest and sees little rivulets of milk fall down his chest.

“Hmm,” he muses, and reaches for the soap.

**Author's Note:**

> To the Karkat rper from back in 2013/2014 who had a lactation kink, and suddenly sprung it upon me during our rp, and when I didn't exit the room, said that I was such a nice person for being cool w it, since most people just leave right after, and after which we continued our rp, from which a mild lactation kink that's probably been brewing for the past 7 yrs is now suddenly cropping back up for me – this one's for u  
> From the Dave rper <3


End file.
